


pancakes

by ibecomenervous



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angel!Baekhyun, Demon!Chanyeol, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibecomenervous/pseuds/ibecomenervous
Summary: baby yeol 💕 (9:04am): baek!!!baby yeol 💕 (9:17am): baek?baby yeol 💕 (9:26am): angel are you up?baby yeol 💕 (9:54am): am i still coming over for lunch?baby yeol 💕 (9:54am): sweet dreams baby ❤️
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 65
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> afinwejdsk thank you to mod n for dealing with my late ass who has permanent writer's block
> 
> please enjoy!

baekhyun groans, rolling over in the soft bed. he sleepily blinks before raising his hand to shield his eyes from the sun filtering in through the billowing white curtains. he shifts to sit up on the bed before grabbing his phone. _11:30pm. fuck._

baby yeol 💕 (9:04am): baek!!!  
baby yeol 💕 (9:17am): baek?  
baby yeol 💕 (9:26am): angel are you up?  
baby yeol 💕 (9:54am): am i still coming over for lunch?  
baby yeol 💕 (9:54am): sweet dreams baby ❤️

baekhyun smiles softly at the endearment. chanyeol is always sweet, but it’s really the small things he does that sets baekhyun’s heart aflutter. he stretches, arms coming up around his head and back arching before abruptly decompressing and flopping back down into his duvet. he slowly starts to get ready for the day, putting on his favorite bunny slippers and heading into the ensuite bathroom. he brushes his teeth as he contemplates how to reply to his boyfriend. it was almost noon - surely chanyeol would have figured out by this point that baekhyun wouldn’t get up on time to make lunch for the two of them. he spits into the marble sink and wipes his mouth with a white towel. “i’ll probably have to cancel,” he sighs dejectedly. 

what he doesn’t expect, as he turns down the hall of his apartment into the open kitchen, is to see chanyeol’s broad back, humming as he flips whatever he’s got cooking in the pan. baekhyun stops in the doorway and smiles to himself, eyes roaming up and down his boyfriend’s figure. everything about chanyeol is _perfect_ , from his tall stature, to his oversized black hoodie, to the curved black horns peeking out of his snow white hair. everything about chanyeol makes his heart ache with despair. baekhyun slowly walks towards the demon, his arms wrapping around his waist and head pillowing into his back. 

“hey, yeol”

chanyeol chuckles and shakes his head, before turning off the stove and grabbing plates to serve the pancakes he had been cooking. he pulls baekhyun’s arms off of himself and turns around to hug the small angel more comfortably. baekhyun nuzzles his head further into the front of chanyeol’s black hoodie.

“hey sleeping beauty” he whispers, landing a kiss in the smaller’s obsidian hair, “i figured you were still asleep, so i let myself in to make lunch for us.”

“i was going to cancel because i woke up late” came baekhyun’s voice, muffled, “i’m glad we’re still having lunch”

the tall demon chuckles again, before bending over to peck at baekhyun’s ear, turning to whisper, “let’s go eat, baby”

they separate and pick up their plates, before turning to the hollowed out marble island in the middle of the kitchen, pulling out white wooden high chairs with fluffy white poufs. sitting on opposite sides of the island, they eat in a comfortable silence, occasionally playing with each other’s feet under the table and sending each other shy smiles. 

“how was your day, yeol?”

“it was fine, sehun fell into one of the pools again, so we had to put him out. kyungsoo got angry at us because apparently being on fire is a safety hazard”

baekhyun giggles. that sounded just like sehun. if he wasn’t running around in the underworld chasing tails, he was clumsily falling into lava pools. 

chanyeol smiles at baekhyun’s rosy cheeks, before taking a breath and looking back down at his plate. he picks up his knife to cut into one of the pancakes, playing around with the chunk with his fork. he already knows he’s going to regret asking this question, but it’s been bugging him for days. baekhyun loved his mother deeply. chanyeol knew this simply from the amount of stories the smaller had told him. but he also knew she was a very traditional and strict woman. 

he puts the pancake in his mouth and chews thoughtfully before asking, “how’s your mom?” he tries hard to make the question sound nonchalant, but the weight in his chest must also exist in baekhyun’s, because the raven-haired boy immediately stops giggling and looks down at his own plate. 

“… she’s fine” he breathes, picking up his fork again to eat. chanyeol waits for an elaboration, but baekhyun diligently avoids the topic of discussion. after watching his boyfriend slowly make his way through the pancakes for the next several minutes, chanyeol sighs. he totally regrets asking the question. _damn it._

“listen angel, it’s okay that she doesn’t know. i’m not going to pressure you to tell her. i just was curious, that’s all.” he tries to explain, but it’s clear that baekhyun would rather just stare at his now empty plate. he sighs deeply once more before setting his fork and knife down, and getting up to walk around the island to stand next to the smaller. chanyeol hesitantly raises his hand to rest it in baekhyun’s black hair, petting his head. “angel, look at me, please” baekhyun slowly lifts his head to look at the taller with watery eyes. he wraps his arms around the demon’s torso, before burying his face into the taller’s stomach once more.

“i’m sorry, yeol. i really tried to tell her, but…” baekhyun hiccups softly, the sound muffled. but chanyeol feels the material of his hoodie start to get wet and curses to himself. _look what you’ve done, park, making baek cry like this._ the demon lifts a hand to caress baekhyun’s hair, softly coaxing his boyfriend to lift his head to look at him again. “…i got scared, yeol. what if she doesn’t approve?” chanyeol sighs, before wrapping his other arm around the smaller’s shoulders. “its okay baek, she doesn’t need to know. and if she doesn’t like me, we’ll figure something out, hm?” chanyeol smiles lightly at the smaller, bending down to kiss his nose. “you and me against the world, like always” baekhyun breathes out heavily, before shakily smiling up at the taller once more. “you and me always”, he whispers back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much everyone who read this fic!!! now that reveals is over i can plug myself hehehe
> 
> no but seriously thanks so much to everyone who gave kudos or commented or even just read silently 🥺🥺🥺 i havent written anything substantial in so long and it means so much that you guys even bothered checking this fic out!! 
> 
> also:
> 
> follow me for more shenanigans on twitter @ibecomenervous


End file.
